


True Submission

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Manzor (Slipping Away) [2]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Trent and Brian have an idea to branch out their relationship with their friend. They have a fun night that might open doors. Trent and Brian’s relationship is made stronger, and they find love in multiple places. Brian will test his limits for Trent and Trent learns he can submit and do things he’d never consider.





	True Submission

Trent wiggled his wrists against the ropes above his head, he didn't know why he let Brian talk him into stuff like this. His eyes searched the room for his lover, finding him, bound to what looked to Trent like a fancy saw horse. Every bit of his being wanted to be loose, to get to him and take him. He looked so fuckable, so willing yet so unable to resist. Trent was going to have to watch whatever Tim did to him, a part of him hated it, but most of him couldn't wait to see his usually dominant lover writhe and scream in pleasure. Brian would have to watch him as well. Trent knew he would hate that, but he did ask for this after all, so Trent didn't feel guilty for enjoying it.

"Both of you look at me." Tim commanded as he came back into the room since removing their blindfolds. He was shirtless, his blonde Mohawk perfectly groomed, his lipstick perfectly smudged and his eyes darkened with shadow. His beautifully pale skin was tight over his muscles. 

"This is how my little game is going to work. You're going to choose what happens to the other. My dirty little fuck toys, hmmm. Don't get to excited. You see if I..." *smack* (Brian yelps in pain and surprise) "spank his ass like this, and he wants me to stop, well guess who gets to pick up his slack. And of course vice versa. Of course sometimes I'll give you a choice." He approaches Trent. "Would you prefer I clamp these pretty little nipples *he runs his fingers over his chest, using his nails* or would you prefer this plug to keep you... well... occupied?"

Trent was shaking. This early into the game, he didn't want a plug he'd be done before halftime at this rate. He didn't care for clamps much but they would help him hold back. 

"Tick tick... answer before I choose for you..."

"Clamps. I'd prefer clamps."

"Excellent. You see? You've chosen these, so the other little whore gets this." Tim hissed. 

Trent's eyes went wide and he whimpered as the clamps were attached. He whimpered for Brian as the plug was inserted. Brian rarely bottomed, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he just liked dominating Trent.

"Come on whore you can take it." Tim taunted Brian as he pushed the plug in. "Good job. How does that feel? Huh?" 

Brian looked up at Trent with his blue shadow covered eyes and then squeezed them shut as the plug slipped in, his perfectly painted lips falling open and an audible involuntary moan escaped him. 

"That's what I though. I knew you were a cock whore. Now, do you want to suck me off, or would you prefer turn this sexy ass a nice shade of red"

"Red. Spank me Timmy"

Tim rolled his eyes behind Brian. He knew two things going into this: 1 Trent would be snarky but eager to please and loyal to his own Master first, even if he was tied down and being used. 2 Brian would take it easy on his submissive at another's hand and he'd also be a mouthy brat who Tim couldn't wait to have writhing at his hand and begging. However, he'd play along with his bullshit. 

It's not everyday he gets to Dominate another Dom but not just any Dom, fucking Brian of all people. This is something he'd longed for, to be able to take him. Of course he didn't even know for sure they were into this stuff. It came up one night when Brian and Trent were drunk and Brian pulled Trent over his knee and started spanking him and everyone was laughing and carrying on like it was just a joke. Tim of course joked that Trent was probably really going to get it when they got home and Brian went on to say things about disrespecting his Master. The next day when they were sober Tim brought it up as if to imply If they would remember it. Of course they did. Which led to a fun conversation which then led them here.

"You're a dirty fucking slut aren't you? Disrespectful, rude, slinging your dick around for everyone to see. Hmm Mr. Bigshot?"

"True." Brian did his best attempt to wiggle against the restraints. He couldn't lie, filling so full, and being tied this way, was turning him on so much more than he expected. The fact that he could see Trent. Make eye contact with him, he knew it wouldn't take much to fall over the edge. 

"You will learn to address me properly. Even if it takes all night." He made contact with the first blow of the crop. Marilyn tensed against the restraints and whimpered. This continued for a good twenty licks, all of which Brian managed to call him something other than Sir. 

Tim dropped the crop leaving it across Brian's back, as he made his way to Trent. Trent was struggling to stay calm. Watching his Master in pain bothered him, but not as much as it turned him in to see him grinding against the leather padding on the thing he was attached too.

Tim's hands glided over Trent's naked body as he walked around him. He'd tug on the clamps causing him to whimper and he'd dig his nails into his flesh causing him to moan. He was hard already and he wanted to cum. Everything about this made him want to cum. Tim's hands made their way into his hair, pulling his head back, his other hand clasped around his neck.

"You're such a good little cunt huh? Fuck real good? Do as you're told?"

"Yes sir" He gritted out.

"Hmmm what can I do with you?" Tim reached up and pulled the slip not letting Trent's arms fall freely to his side. " If I released you and told you to stay put you would wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir." He sighed rubbing his sore muscles, pushing his dreaded hair from his face. Tim made his way to his front and pulled the ends of the rope. Using it as a guide he lowered Trent to his knees. He had him crawl over to where he was just in front of Brian but neither could touch the other.  
"You like my boots?"  
"Yes sir" Trent squeaked.  
"Lick them, from the toe to my knees."  
Trent did as he as he was told, he liked the way it felt, the familiar taste of the leather was actually comforting. He had done this many times with Brian.  
"That's enough. You're getting my boots dirty."  
Tim pulled the ropes back and tied his arms behind his back, pulling the rope around his ankles, causing him to arch backward, his hands resting on his calves. 

Tim changed the rules a little. He decided it would be much more fun to instead of making Trent suck him off, he'd jerk him off. 

"You like this don't you?" Tim asked with his hand painfully close to his throbbing cock.

"Yes sir." Trent choked out trying to rut upward enough to get him to touch him.

Brian was uncomfortably hard against the leather. His long locks of hair were falling annoyingly around his face. He wanted to move it, after this was over he contemplated getting a hair cut.  
He needed friction on his cock, his ass was stinging from the crop and he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to feel Trent inside of him, his fingers in his hair. Watching his lover, his sub being played with by someone else was both infuriating and hot. 

Tim's hands left Trent's shaking body and he made his way over to Brian. He grabbed the back of his head and tangled his fingers into his hair, the other hand playing with the plug that filled him.

"You ready to play nice?"

Brian moaned loudly when the angle of the plug managed to hit his spot just right. Though he didn't want to give in that quickly.

"Fuck you Timmy." 

"Looks to me like you're the one getting fucked." He pulled the plug back out and shoving it back in just right. Brian moaned out again. 

"More." He asked through gritted teeth.

"More?" Tim bent down so his face was close to Brian's. "Slut." "Tell me your a slut."

"No, just fuck me already!"

"You seem to fail to realize who is in charge here."  
Tim removed the plug, making Brian whine out at the loss. The plug was quickly replaced with Tim's fingers. He slipped two in and started fingering him slowly. He pushed in deep, and occasionally he'd rub his sweet spot. 

"Mmmmm Tim. Please?"

"You know what I want." 

A few more thrusts in and Brian was ready to cum. He tried so hard to get friction on his cock. He was painfully hard, and seeing his sweet Trent hard and needy in front of him made him want it even more. Every time Brian moaned, Trent moaned, every time he whined, Trent did as well. 

Tim removed his fingers, leaving Brian panting and whining. He pulled his hard length from his pants and pressed it against Brian's face. "This what you want? My hard cock filling you while your toy over there watches you scream. Tell me you want my cock."

"I want it, please, I want your cock. I want to cum."

"My pretty little whore. Here you go."

He pressed his length against Brian's mouth and he took it in skillfully. Tim pushed his hair up out of his face and wrapped it around his fist. Brian bobbed on Tim's dick, humming against it, needing more of it. When Tim finally pulled out he thought he was going to loose his mind. 

"I think you've earned it." Tim lined himself up and pushed into him. He started slowly giving him time to adjust, he knew Brian wasn't often a bottom and Tim was larger than the plug, plus he still wanted to hear him begging. 

"Please Tim, More please."

"Who am I"

He thrusted a little harder and a little deeper, gaining the high pitched moan he was looking for. He sped up, fucking him hard and deep. 

Brian was getting overwhelmed, the sensation and the sight of Trent's cock leaking with need and the noises he made in desperation with his mouth slightly open, never taking his eyes off of his Master.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Can I cum? Please? I feel like I'm going to cum."

"Not until you address me properly." Tim slowed down a little, he felt himself getting close and now was not the time. Brian was really enjoying this experience and Tim genuinely wanted them to get everything they wanted out the night. And again, he was determined for Brian to submit and call him sir, or Master or anything that put Tim above him.

Brian screamed out, in frustration and need, trying his damnedest to fuck up against Tim and get what he needed his fists clenched as his tattooed muscled arms pulled against the cuffs on his wrists. Little beads of sweat were all over his body. Trent wanted to lick him. Taste him. He loved doing that, the saltiness. The sweat beading on his own pale unmarked skin did the same for Brian. 

"Fine, please sir. Please, please,please, can I cum? Please?" He whispered in an almost sob as the coil inside of him began to get tighter every time Tim hit his prostate. He needed to cum, he had never actually came from only being penetrated which was something he'd left earlier, though he didn't think it would come up. A part of him worried if he'd be able to finish or not. Surely Tim wasn't cruel enough that if he couldn't he would just leave him suffering.

"That's it. You're my little slut. Trent, do you want him to cum?"

"Yes sir! Please!" Trent begged for him.

"Please,please Sir, I'm a slut, you're whore, whatever you want, please don't stop!"

"Well that's more than I expected. Let me cum first and you can cum."

Brian growled in frustration but agreeing, Tim fucked so good a part of him didn't want him to finish. 

"You're so tight, you're tight little hole will never be same after tonight!" Tim grunted out.

"Sir! I can't... I'm go..... fuuuuuuck, dammit...mmmmmmmmmm Tim!!! Trent, look at me, please look at me"

Trent made eye contact with Brian and that sent him over the edge, screaming, and jerking as he came harder than he'd ever came before, shaking against his binds. He felt the warmth spilling between him and the leather. Tim pulled out after Brian rode out his high, he stroked himself over the edge onto Brian's back. 

Trent his shaggy dreaded hair sticking to his face with sweat whimpered in desperation his own cock neglected and still very hard.

"Awe. The sweet little whore wants some also?"

"Please." He peeped as Tim's hand snaked down his belly. Once Tim's band wrapped around his cock he realized his predicament. He was placed just in front of Brian, he would cum all over his face. He could not cum on his Masters face. This is what Tim wanted. He kept pumping Trents cock, watching Trent buck and moan. 

"I'm sorry Brian, I'm sorry."

"If you want to cum, you do what I say. I'm your Master right now." Tim growled.

"Yes sir. I'm going to cum."

"On the sluts face?"

"Mmm Yes sir."

"Say it."

"Please sir! I want to cum on the sluts face. Please!!"

Tim kept his pace pulling Trent over the edge, his release streaming onto Brian's face. Brian felt totally humiliated and small, at the same time he felt so proud of Trent. Even though he really didn't want too, he was able to still obey.

Tim released them both and had them go over to a corner in the room. Once they were there, Tim removed what was left of his clothes and turned the water on. He very gently and lovingly cleaned off Brian and he let Brian do the same for Trent. 

Once they had finished, Tim led them upstairs to his room and tucked them into his bed, joining them. He whispered praises to Brian whose head was on Tim's chest, and Brian praised Tyler,whose head was on Brians torso. They all lay this way, talking and carrying on for a few hours until they started dozing off. Tim watched them fall asleep, he actually enjoyed the day, it was full of new things for all of them. He hoped to himself that maybe this wasn't a one time thing. He liked the way his bed felt when it was full of love.


End file.
